youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Baroness
Baroness is an American sludge metal, progressive metal, stoner rock, heavy metal, and alternative metal band from Savannah, Georgia, whose original members all grew up togethr in Lexington, Virginia. History Formative Years Baroness formed in mid-2003, founded by former members of the punk/metal band Johnny Welfare and the Payjecks. Singer John Dyer Baizley creates the artwork for all Baroness albums, an d has done artwork for other bands and labels such as Darkest Hour, The Red Chord, Vitamin X, Skeletonwitch, Sounds of the Underground, Kylesa, Kvelertak, Black Tusk, Daughters, Torche, Pig destroyer, and the Magrudergrind/Shitstorm split grindcore CD on Robotic Empire. From 2004 to 2007, Baroness recorded and released three EP's, named First, Second, and A Grey Sigh in a Flower Husk, (aka Third), with the third one being a split album with Unpersons. Red Album Baroness started recording their first full-length album in March 2007. The Red Album was released on September 4, 2007, and met positive reception. Heavy Metal magazine Revolver named it Album of the Year. On December 1, 2007, Baroness performed at New York City's Bowery Ballroom. On September 20, 2008, the band announced via MySpace Brian Blickle would be parting ways, while also introducing a new guitarist named Peter Adams, also of Virginia-based band Valkyrie. Throughout 2007-2009, Baroness toured and shared the stage with many bands including Converge, The Red Chord, High on Fire, Opeth, Coheed and Cambira, Coliseum, Mastodon, Minsk, and Clutch. Blue Album On may 18, 2009, Baroness entered The Track Studio in Plano, Texas, to record their second full length album, Blue Record, produced by John Congleton, (The Roots, Explosions in the Sky, Black Mountain, The Polyphonic Spree). It was released via Relapse Records on October 13, 2009. In February and March 2010, Baroness played in the Australian Soundweave Festival, alongside bands such as Clutch, Isis, Meshuggah, Janes Addiction, and Faith No More, and toured Japan in March 2010 with Isis. Baroness have toured with man y other prominent bands, such as supporting Mastodon on their US headlining tour in April-May 2010, Deftones for August-September 2010. In addition, Baroness was selected as one of the two supporting acts, (the other being Lamb of God), for Metallica on their tour of Australia New Zealand in late 2010. Baroness also performed at Coachella and Bonnaroo in 2010. Blue Record would later be named the 20th Greatest Metal Album in history by "LA Weekly" in 2013. Yellow & Green Bus Crash Near Bath, England Recovery and Lineup Changes Discography Studio Albums *Red Album(2007) *Blue Record(2009) *Yellow & Green(2012 *Purple(2015 Split LP's *A Grey Sigh in a Flower Husk(2007) EP's *First(2004) *Second(2005) Members Current Members *John Baizley--rhythem guitar, lead vocals(2003-present) *Peter Adams--lead guitar, backing vocals(2008-present) *Nick Jost--bass guitar(2013-present) *Sabastian Thomas--drums, precussion(2013-present) Former Members *Allan Blickle--drums(2003-2013) *Summer Welch--bass guitar, backing vocals(2003-2012) *Tim Loose--lead guitar(2003-2005) *Brian Bickle--lead guitar(2006-2008) *Matt Maggioni--bass guitar(2012-2013) References Footnotes #'Jump up^' The video premiered on MTV's Headbanger's Ball, December 8, 2007.[27] #'Jump up^' The video premiered on MySpace Music, November 7, 2009.[28] #'Jump up^' The video premiered on Rolling Stone Magazine's website on July 25, 2012.[29] Citations #'Jump up^' "After tragedy, Baroness has the mettle to push on - Houston Chronicle". Chron.com. 2013-05-15. Retrieved 2013-05-30. #'Jump up^' Dan DeLuca, Inquirer Music Critic (2013-05-24). "Resilient alt-metal band Baroness to open U.S. tour here". Philly.com. Retrieved 2013-05-30. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-Deaf_Sparrow_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-Deaf_Sparrow_3-1 ''b] "Baroness Interview". Deaf Sparrow. Archived from the original on July 9, 2011. Retrieved July 13, 2011. #'Jump up^' New-Noise article about Baroness[dead link] #'Jump up^' John Baizley at MySpace #'Jump up^' "Aggressive Tendencies: Year in Review 2007"[dead link], Exclaim!, December 2007. #'Jump up^' Revolver. November 2007. Missing or empty |title= (help)[page needed] #'Jump up^' "Baroness". Mammoth Booking. Retrieved July 16, 2011. #'Jump up^' "ISIS – On The Road Once Again". Isis official blog. March 16, 2010. RetrievedApril 19, 2011. #'Jump up^' "LAMB OF GOD And BARONESS To Support METALLICA In New Zealand, Australia". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. July 8, 2010. Retrieved July 13,2011. #'Jump up^' "Coachella 2010 Lineup: Jay-Z, Gorillaz, Pavement, Thom Yorke????". Stereogum. BUZZmedia. January 19, 2010. Retrieved July 13, 2011. #'Jump up^' Dombal, Ryan (February 9, 2010). "Bonnaroo Lineup Announced". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved July 13, 2011. #'Jump up^' "The 20 Greatest Metal Albums in History: The Complete List". Retrieved March 26,2013. #'Jump up^' "Baroness". Baroness via Myspace. Retrieved December 7, 2011. #'Jump up^' Ramirez, Carlos (April 11, 2012). "Baroness, 'Yellow & Green': Georgia Sludgesters Announce Third Album". Noisecreep. AOL. Retrieved April 12, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Band injured in Bus Crash". BBC. August 15, 2012. Retrieved August 15, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Baroness News Update". Baroness Official Website. August 16, 2012. RetrievedAugust 16, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Baroness – Official Website » SXSW". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-01. Retrieved2013-05-30. #'Jump up^' "Baroness – Official Website » Chaos In Tejas". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-11. Retrieved 2013-05-30. #'Jump up^' "Baroness – Official Website » Free Press Summer Festival". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-02-28. Retrieved 2013-05-30. #'Jump up^' "Baroness – Official Website » Heavy MTL". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-26. Retrieved 2013-05-30. #'Jump up^' "Baroness – Official Website » Update". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-25. Retrieved2013-05-30. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-baronessmusic1_23-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-baronessmusic1_23-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-baronessmusic1_23-2 c''] "Baroness – Official Website » 2013 Headlining Tour". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-04-01. Retrieved 2013-05-30. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-billboard_24-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-billboard_24-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-billboard_24-2 ''c] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-billboard_24-3 d''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baroness_(band)#cite_ref-billboard_24-4 ''e] "Artist Chart History – Baroness". Billboard. Archived from the original on July 13, 2011. Retrieved July 13, 2011. #'Jump up^' "BARONESS signs to Relapse Records". Metal Injection. April 6, 2007. RetrievedJuly 13, 2011. #'Jump up^' Yancey, Bryne (August 30, 2010). "Baroness covering Descendents on new 7-inch".PunkNews.org. Archived from the original on September 2, 2010. Retrieved August 30,2010. #'Jump up^' http://headbangersblog.mtv.com/2007/12/06/video-premiere-baroness-meander-with-wanderlust/[dead link] #'Jump up^' "BARONESS: Premieres Video For ‘A Horse Called Golgotha’". The Silver Tongue. November 7, 2009. Retrieved July 13, 2011. #'Jump up^' "BPremiere: Baroness, 'Take My Bones Away'". Rolling Stone Magazine. July 25, 2012. Retrieved July 25, 2012. Videos *Live Performances Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musician Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013